


Cherry Blossom Whirlwind

by dereban



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, sororicide mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dereban/pseuds/dereban
Summary: I actually never uploaded this, but this is actually a fanfiction gift for Christmas from 2015; the requester asked for something Rider and Sakura related, and I decided to write something short that reflected their relationship. Takes place after Heaven's Feel, so major spoilers there.





	Cherry Blossom Whirlwind

"It really is a rather nice day outside, don't you think, Rider?"

Sakura's calm and soothing voice reverberates throughout the yard of the Emiya estate. While this was most definitely not the place where she lived, she could almost call it a second home. No, not almost. It _was_ a second home, no doubt about it. In fact, she might as well call it her true home, considering that each and every time she went back to the Matou estate, the flashes of memories would come back, reminding herself of how horrible she truly is.

She could hear it in her ears, even now, the repeating echoes of—

_You killed him. You killed him. You killed him. You killed Matou Shinji._

—but she ignores it all, pushing it into the recesses of her mind, in exchange of keeping up the facade of a perfect day as her violet gaze flitted upwards to meet the blossoms on the trees. 

Rider, on the other hand, could see the young girl's inner turmoil. Whether it's due to their connection as Master and Servant - although with the Holy Grail destroyed, it was more like magus and familiar - or something even deeper, she could not say, but to her, that didn't matter in the slightest bit. Just as long as the plum haired girl was happy with her life, that is all she could ever ask for. Running a hand through her hair as she sits down near the patio entrance, Rider thinks of a time, long ago, back when she was alive. 

Of the few peaceful moments that she had. But those were too few, too far gone. Perhaps that is exactly why she was summoned into this world by this girl. The similarities were there, after all. But finally, she answers Sakura, just as calm, as solemn as she usually portrays herself as. "It is, indeed. It has been quite a while since then, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has," comes the simple reply from Sakura as slender fingers tuck her hair behind her ear before they rest along her ribbons, one of the few reminders of her connection with her sister. "It's been a year since the War ended. Nee-san is in London, and senpai is doing fine as he always has been." Although the words were spoken with much clarity, Rider knows better. 

The touch of melancholy when she talks about Tohsaka Rin, while part of it seems to be somewhat true, in a sense; the idea that Sakura actually _misses_ her sister, there's also something else that is buried beneath the surface. While the two got along much better now, it didn't cause all of Sakura's jealousy to leave. She knew, after all. All about Shirou's — about _senpai's_ — initial feelings. Towards her, towards her sister. But she was the one who he chose in the end, wasn't she? There was no need for her to panic in the slightest bit.

Resting a hand on her Master's shoulder, Rider just tosses a sneaky smile. It's a smile that tries so hard to be something besides mischievous, but it doesn't seem to work out very well, and because of that, Sakura can't seem to stifle the soft laughter that tempts to leave her lips, giggling just a little bit.

"You're making such a silly face, Rider."

Adjusting the glasses that rest on her eyes as she pulls herself away from Sakura, all she can truly do is stare in bafflement, eyes wide in such shock to the point where she's confused, herself. "What are you talking about, Sakura? This is my normal face."

And that alone causes her to laugh again before she suddenly wraps her arms around Rider, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I know," she says, keeping her voice soft as her hands caress the violet, somewhat snake haired Servant before she reels slightly away, a little awkwardly before she rests her head on the clearly taller girl's shoulder. "But I think it's fine like that. It's spring, after all."

Closing her eyes as Rider reciprocates the action, her smile slowly becomes more gentle. 

"It most certainly is; even if it will definitely be a crazy one." After all, they _are_ staying in the Emiya estate. Nothing in this place would stay stagnant, or a quiet peace like this for long.


End file.
